


empty

by osakiss



Series: logan's distress in school [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Neurodivergent Logan Sanders, Perfectionism, non-binary Logan Sanders, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: Logan doesn't get the grade they wanted on a test.
Series: logan's distress in school [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	empty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DD_287](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DD_287/gifts).



Logan sat in Biology class next to Remus in anticipation. It had taken her a week but at long last the chapter 7 test was graded. Logan was positive they had done well, as they aced all the practice problems, all the assignments this chapter, and the study guide itself as well. They were first to finish everything, and most likely got first in the class with this test. They just needed that test back, their worth depended on it.

Ms. Laure flipped the test onto Logan’s desk, and they flipped it back eagerly to see their grade.

It read 96. A 96. 4 points less than what Logan wanted. They could feel their heart drop into their stomach, a knot forming where their heart was. The absolute disappointment they felt in themself was immense. Remus looked at their paper and smiled, shaking them. 

“That’s pretty amazing, Lolo!”

Logan smiled softly and nodded. “Thank you.”

That was completely inaccurate to how they actually felt. Where did they go wrong? They were sure they had gotten everything correct on the test. Reread carefully, and made sure to apply everything they learned over the course of the last two weeks. So, where did they go wrong? Logan wanted to beg Ms. Laure where they went wrong, but couldn’t. The sheet didn’t mark which ones were incorrect. They didn’t have the test booklet. They wouldn’t know. All Logan knew was that they fucked up, and are a failure because of it.

A 96. 4 entire points less. A 99 would’ve been bad as well, but not nearly as bad as this. They felt like they weren’t deserving of the intelligent title everyone else placed on them. Some other kid got a 100, someone with a lower GPA than them. Number one ranked in the entire grade yet failed to another student? Humiliating. They didn’t deserve it any good thing that came to them.

Logan never felt as if they worked hard enough, and this proved it to them. Should’ve studied more, should’ve paid closer attention, and should’ve done more. Everyone always came to them for advice, and how to do things. Everyone always came to Logan because everyone thought they were smart. But, what now? They’re not smart. Someone else scored higher than them. Their grade would drop to a 98 now. 

What a complete failure. All Logan could feel was complete and utter emptiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!!!


End file.
